Don't forget me
by Midnight.Stars.Dust
Summary: "Sherlock" lo chiamò John. "Voglio che tu mi guardi negli occhi e che mi dica che tra sei mesi ti rivedrò. Che tornerai a Londra. Da me." Il consulente investigativo continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sull'asfalto della pista. Non aveva fatto altro che raccontare bugie su bugie, ma cos'altro poteva fare, se non risparmiare altre sofferenze alla persona a cui più teneva al mondo?


**_Sai cosa significa trovarti davanti a una persona_**

 ** _e renderti conto che da quel momento in poi_**

 ** _nessun'altra potrà più contare allo stesso modo per te?_**

Niente di vero tranne gli occhi – Giorgio Faletti

«Dato che questa sembra essere l'ultima conversazione che avrò John Watson, ti dispiace lasciarci un momento?» chiese Sherlock voltandosi verso Mycroft per guardarlo negli occhi. Doveva parlare con John da solo. Se davvero non sarebbe più tornato da quella missione, allora avrebbe voluto un ultimo momento da solo con lui. Se lo meritava dopotutto ciò che avevano passato insieme.

Mycroft sollevò le sopracciglia, visibilmente sorpreso di fronte a quella richiesta. Gli occhi blu del fratello erano fissi nei suoi, imploranti. Il maggiore si volse verso i suoi uomini e con un cenno del capo fece capire loro che avrebbero dovuto allontanarsi.

Quando John e Sherlock rimasero soli, si avvicinarono e si fermarono uno di fronte all'altro. Per un momento si limitarono ad osservarsi, quasi studiandosi, attendendo una qualsiasi reazione da parte dell'altro.

Alla fine, il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo fu il medico. «È davvero la nostra ultima conversazione?» chiese poi flebilmente. Mycroft, quando gli aveva fatto sapere che Sherlock sarebbe partito per una missione, non aveva accennato al fatto che sarebbe stata anche l'ultima.

Sherlock sospirò. «Così sembra.» rispose. Poi si schiarì la voce. «William Sherlock Scott Holmes.» aggiunse.

«Scusa?» chiese John risollevando lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi dell'altro.

«È il mio nome. Il mio nome completo.» spiegò il consulente investigativo. «Nel caso steste cercando dei nomi per vostro figlio.»

«Suo figlio.» lo corresse John.

«John…» sospirò Sherlock, scuotendo il capo. «Non ho ucciso un uomo perché tu gettassi all'aria il tuo matrimonio. Mary è tua moglie e anche se il bambino non è tuo, voi dovete-»

«Non c'è nessun noi, Sherlock. Lei mi ha tradito e mi ha mentito fin dalla prima volta. Mary non è la donna che volevo sposare, che _credevo_ di aver sposato.» lo interruppe. «Ti ha sparato e per quanto ci possa provare non potrò mai perdonarglielo.»

«Rinunci a lei così?» chiese Holmes.

«Sono stufo di combattere per cause perse.» replicò John, perentorio. «Ma davvero vuoi sprecare questa conversazione a parlare di lei?»

Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia e una risata leggera gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Scosse il capo. No, non avrebbe voluto sprecarla per parlare di Mary. Sarebbero state centinaia le cose che il consulente investigativo avrebbe voluto dire, ma nessuna di quelle sembrava appropriata. E nonostante quella fosse la loro ultima conversazione – e non solo per i prossimi mesi o anni, ma per sempre, al contrario dell'ultima volta – niente di ciò che avrebbe voluto dire riuscì a raggiungere le sue labbra.

«Il gioco è finito.» sbottò John, riportando il moro alla realtà.

«Il gioco non finisce mai.» fece notare con voce ferma. «Ma potrebbero esserci nuovi giocatori, adesso. E va bene così.» affermò Sherlock, poi sospirò. «Il vento dell'Est alla fine viene a prenderci tutti.»

«Il cosa?»

Sherlock puntò lo sguardo oltre la spalla dell'amico. «Una storia che mio fratello mi raccontava quando eravamo bambini. Il vento dell'Est è una forza terribile che lascia devastazione ovunque passi. Cerca l'uomo immeritevole e lo strappa via dalla terra.» gli sfuggì un sorriso. «E generalmente ero io.»

«Carino.» aggiunse John.

«È un pessimo fratello maggiore.»

Entrambi ridacchiarono a quel commento.

«E che ne sarà di te ora?» chiese. «Dove andrai?»

Sherlock sospirò. «A svolgere un lavoro sotto copertura nell'Europa Orientale.»

«Per quanto?»

Holmes si aspettava quella domanda. Se l'aspettava fin dall'inizio. «Sei mesi.» rispose. «Secondo quanto stimato da mio fratello. E lui non sbaglia mai.» _purtroppo,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Ma non lo fece. Non poteva far capire a John che probabilmente non si sarebbero rivisti mai più, non adesso che il mondo gli stava crollando addosso.

«E poi?» chiese ancora Watson.

Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo, per poi risollevarlo immediatamente, determinato a non lasciar trapelare nulla. «Chi lo sa?» domandò di rimando, con una leggerezza inaspettata.

«Certo.» concluse il dottore, volgendo lo sguardo. Dopo un momento di silenzio, però, tornò a puntare gli occhi in quelli del suo migliore amico, deciso ad ottenere la verità. «Stai mentendo, vero?»

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo.

«Sherlock» lo chiamò John. «Voglio che tu mi guardi negli occhi e che mi dica che tra sei mesi ti rivedrò. Che tornerai a Londra. Da me.»

Il consulente investigativo non si mosse, continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso sull'asfalto della pista. Sì, stava mentendo. Non aveva fatto altro che raccontare bugie su bugie, ma cos'altro poteva fare, se non risparmiare altre sofferenze alla persona a cui più teneva al mondo?

John sospirò. Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e vide le lacrime appannargli la vista. «Non è giusto.» gli sfuggì dalle labbra in un sussurrò. La voce tremante e rotta da quelle maledette lacrime che si impose di non versare.

Holmes ignorò quelle parole e risollevò lo sguardo. Non poteva andarsene senza dirglielo. Non di nuovo. Non avrebbe più commesso lo stesso errore una seconda volta. Se fosse morto davvero in quella missione, per lo meno lo avrebbe fatto senza rimpianti.

«John, ehm… c'è una cosa che dovrei dirti. Ho sempre voluto ma non l'ho mai fatto.» esordì. «Non so se ci rivedremo, quindi è meglio che te la dica ora.» ammise e sentì una stretta al cuore. Prese un bel respiro, preparandosi a pronunciare quelle parole che così a lungo aveva trattenuto. Quando tentò di parlare, però, John lo interruppe.

«Anch'io ti amo.» disse il medico.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono.

«Sì, è così.» confermò Watson. «E non voglio che tu me lo dica adesso, perché lo faresti solo perché credi che non tornerai più a casa.»

«Proprio per questo devo dirtelo.» replicò. «Ho aspettato anche troppo.»

John scosse il capo. «No.» insistette. «Me lo dirai quando tornerai e sarai certo che non mi lascerai andare mai più.»

«Se tornerò.» precisò Sherlock.

«Quando.» lo corresse John. «Perché tu _devi_ tornare, a maggior ragione adesso che sai che ti amo. Devi tornare per dirmi che mi ami. Siamo intesi?»

Sherlock accennò un sorriso. «Sì.»

«Mi prometti che farai del tuo meglio per tornare da me?» domandò il medico avanzando di un passo, senza mai staccare gli occhi di quelli dell'amico.

«Sempre.»

Watson sorrise. «Sarò qui ad aspettarti.» promise. E l'avrebbe fatto.

Sherlock sospirò e alla fine allungò una mano verso l'amico. «Ai nostri momenti migliori, John.» concluse.

John la osservò per un momento, poi la strinse riportando lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock, pregando Dio che glielo riportasse sano e salvo. Non poteva fare altro se non sperare e pregare che qualcuno lo proteggesse e che gli permettesse di tornare a Londra.

Quando il moro tentò di lasciare la presa per andarsene, però, John si rese conto che c'era qualcos'altro che avrebbe potuto fare. Perciò lo tirò verso di sé e lo baciò. E lo baciò con tutta la dolcezza e tutto l'amore che negli ultimi anni passati insieme non era riuscito a dimostrargli, con tutto l'amore di cui era capace.

Quando si separarono, rimasero per un momento con le fronti a contatto.

«Non dimenticarmi.» gli sussurrò John sulla bocca.

«Mai.» replicò Sherlock e si separarono.

Quando John tornò a Baker Street, quel giorno, gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro di tre anni, quando si era trascinato nel suo appartamento e aveva pianto e gridato dal dolore dopo aver visto Sherlock buttarsi dal tetto del Bart's.

Sospirò e represse le lacrime che minacciavano di traboccare dai suoi occhi.

Doveva resistere. Sarebbero stati solo sei mesi. Sei mesi e Sherlock sarebbe tornato da lui.

 _Se ce la farà_ , aggiunse una vocina nella sua testa. _E se sopravvivrà._

John scosse il capo, tentando di scacciare quella stupida vocina, che evidentemente non conosceva il suo migliore amico.

 _No_ , si impose di pensare il medico. Lui ce l'avrebbe fatta. Era Sherlock Holmes. Era sopravvissuto a Moriarty e a cose ben peggiori di quella. Cosa sarebbe stata una stupida missione in Europa dell'Est? Forse Mycroft si era sbagliato; d'altronde non era certo onnisciente.

Watson sospirò e si inginocchiò per attizzare il fuoco nel camino.

Chiuse gli occhi per un momento e ripensò al volto di Sherlock. Ai suoi occhi blu. Ai suoi ricci ribelli, neri come la notte. E alla sua voce baritonale e profonda. Al suo Sherlock e a ciò che aveva fatto per lui. E in un sussurro appena udibile una preghiera gli sfuggì dalle labbra per la seconda volta nella sua vita. «Dio, ti prego, fallo vivere.»

«Ti amo.»

Il dottore riaprì gli occhi. Si prese un momento per processare quelle parole e quella voce, poi si mise in piedi e si voltò. Sherlock Holmes era fermo sulla porta e lo stava osservando con un dolce sorriso a fargli capolino sulle labbra e gli occhi brillanti e colmi di gioia come la prima volta in cui l'aveva visto. John non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

«Sei tornato.» disse soltanto, senza fare domande. In quel momento l'ultima cosa che gli importava era il perché il suo amico fosse lì a Baker Street e non su un aereo. Per le domande ci sarebbe stato tempo.

«Sembra che Dio sia sempre pronto ad ascoltare le tue preghiere.» replicò il moro.

John avanzò verso di lui e prima che potesse aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa, gli circondò il collo con le braccia e, affondando le dita nei suoi ricci ribelli, poggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock.

E i due si baciarono per la seconda volta quel giorno.

Quando si separarono e si guardarono negli occhi, con le bocche così vicine da permettere loro di respirare la stessa aria, la prima cosa che fecero fu ridere l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro. E fu come guardarsi per la prima volta. Come innamorarsi per la prima volta, con la differenza che in quel momento entrambi ne erano pienamente consapevoli.

«Ti amo, John Watson.» sussurrò Sherlock, poggiando la fronte contro quella di lui. «Da sempre e per sempre.»

John sorrise. «E io amo te, Sherlock Holmes.» replicò, soffiando quelle parole sulle labbra del consulente investigativo. «E ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Ti amerò sempre.»

 _ **ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE**_

 _Miei cari lettori, io ci ho provato. Ci ho_ _davvero_ _provato. Ma nulla, anche la più innocua delle fanfiction si trasforma in una Johnlock , in qualsiasi fandom io la scriva! Incredibile. :)_

 _Ma dato che l'unico modo per resistere alle tentazioni è cedere, come diceva il grande Oscar Wilde, io cedo alla tentazione di scrivere sempre più Johnlock . Almeno non avrò mai il rimorso di aver lasciato qualcosa di intentato xD_

 _Spero che anche questa vi sia piaciuta :) Come avete potuto leggere, se siete arrivati fin qui, è una rivisitazione della scena finale de_ "His Last Vow". _Nella mia mente contorta, John ha ipoteticamente lasciato Mary anche dopo averla perdonata per quello che ha fatto. E il bambino non è suo. Non so di chi sia a dire il vero_ ^.^" _chiedo perdono. Tentate di accontentarvi ;)_

 _Non ho nulla contro Mary, sia chiaro. Anzi, la adoro. È il mio personaggio preferito. Dopo Sherlock e John. E Mycroft. E Greg._ ^.^" _Non so perché, ma alla fine per lei va sempre male e trionfa la Johnlock ;) :)_

 _A presto, Eli_


End file.
